The Joys of Being Romano
by XxCatalinaxX
Summary: There were certain things that just bothered Romano. Things like when someone decided to cut him off when the lane was clearly his and France, who really needed to keep his hands to himself lest he loose them.And then there were nosy people like his boss.


Genre:Humor

Anime/Manga: Axis Powers:Hetalia

Pairing:None

Character(s) Used:Romano

Title:The Joys of Being Romano

Disclaimer:I do not claim to have ownership and or hold rights to _Hetalia:Axis Powers_. As far as I know Hidekaz Himaruya is the sole heir to that honor.

Summary:There were certain things that just bothered Romano. Things like when someone decided to cut him off when the lane was _clearly _his and France, who _really _needed to learn to keep his hands to himself lest he loose them. And then there were nosy people like his boss. The joys of being Romano.

* * *

><p><em>The Joys of Being Romano<em>

A siren went off and Romano cursed.

The brown-haired male had been going about thirty miles above the legal speed limit and was now crossing a red light. Normally this wouldn't have been happening but this was not your typical day. On this very day someone had decided to cut off Romano and now they were going to pay. Rosy lips swore yet again as some fucking idiot decided that it would be a good idea to try and cross the road which lead to Romano drifting a bit. Commence the cursing.

"Fuck!" grunted Romano narrowing his eyes as he sent that idiot the finger. Almost instantly Romano was shot back the bird.

A quick push to the pedal had launched Romano forward as he now avoided incoming traffic and some retarded bird. Why the bluebird had been in the vicinity of any car_, _let alone _his_, was beyond Romano. Swiftly the hazel-eyed male closed the distance from his opponent, the idiot that _dared_ cut him off, before he suddenly slammed his breaks in order to avoid a full-on collision from an incoming bus that appeared to materialize from out of no where.

Romano had barely enough time between shrieking and avoiding the bus to notice that the bus that he had almost run into was a tour bus and not just any tour bus, but one that housed blonde-haired and blue-eyed people. Romano's immediate reaction was to blame Germany;seven hundred and thirty-five miles away a certain German sneezed. After a sound of indignation the nut-eyed male honked at the bus rather rudely followed promptly by many blue-eyed stares and hushed words.

Patience thinning and the whine of a siren drawing near Romano cut someone else off as the chase begun again. Various honks soon followed by the clang of multiple cars crashing faded off into the distant horizon. A random passerby had witnessed the spectacle and was now staring wide-eyed at the crash site before common sense kicked in and they called an ambulance.

To any and all that were watching a cherry apple-red Ferrari Enzo and a silver Lamborghini Countach seemed to be having a street race. The sight itself was quite mesmerizing and not in the least surprising-those beautiful beauties were sexy and built for speed. Despite what many onlookers may have thought though this was not the case. Romano was still in the midst of exacting revenge upon some poor fool who thought he could get away with cutting off his very own country. Somewhere in the back of the brunette's mind he was well aware of the driving policies of Italy and that the man who had cut him off was only following said policies, while he himself had broken several. Still, even if what that man had done was within the policies that didn't mean that Romano had appreciated it-he had somewhere to be.

Like lightening Romano had now caught up to his foe, creating a gust of swirling wind before him. A sly smile crept up on the virtually immortal male; he could almost taste the sweet satisfaction of victory. His fascinating Ferrari sounded as if it were purring in pleasure and Romano himself was humming his own tune. Still smiling Romano looked on into his enemy's silver Lamborghini, hazel-eyes fixated on the rear view mirror. As if the man had felt his eminent defeat, he looked a bit worried and what Romano would say, "Scared shit-less." Hastily the silvery Lamborghini dove off into another lane and then once more into a different road; Romano's left brow rose and certain emotions could be seen throughout his hazel eyes-uneasiness, tenseness, and apprehension. Confidant-Romano was, but stupid-not.

In the years that Romano had come into being he had learned essential things, essential in Romano's opinion, and of the things he had learned he distinctly remembered that people did not flee without reason and that pride would prevent most people from fleeing in the first place. The brunette figured it was the former and soon he had his proof; the screeching of a siren could be heard not too far off, ten to thirty meters give or take, and then Romano's right eye twitched. Somehow in the middle being cut off, almost crashing into some _Germans_, and more or less winning the unspoken game of tag by default he had forgotten that a police officer was after him. Romano's eye twitched again and swore on the tomato's he had bought the following night before, his new treasures, that he'd find that bastard that caused this mess.

After checking his rear view mirror, something that no Italian did, Romano saw a single police car now less than ten meters away and unfortunately it was not driven by someone of the female persuasion. In fact, the man looked old and ugly which meant that there was no chance in hell Romano would even _consider_ flirting his way out of the ticket that was to come. This was certainly not the first time that Romano had done something on the road to warrant a fine and it certainly wouldn't be his last but whenever he had received a ticket or was about to he would always charm his way out of it, be it man or woman, as long as the officers of the law met certain standards. Such standards were that they be attractive and not annoying; Romano primarily found these characteristics in woman and not so much in men.

Eventually the brunette pulled over and grudgingly waited for the old officer to approach while he thought over the situation at hand; Romano was going to receive a well-deserved ticket if he didn't think of something soon. Soon came and now the wrinkled wart was now knocking on his door; it was time. With great gusto Romano slammed his foot hard on his prized car's poor gas pedal and took off leaving the ancient man in the dust. Startled the elderly man jumped and then watched the delightful vehicle take off into the early morning with a look of both want and nervousness.

"Tch. Think I'm gonna let you give me a ticket?" remarked Romano with a smirk. "Ha."

The police officer sighed and took damage of the town and thought it best to let what he had dubbed the Speed Demon roam free lest the town get any worse. Far off into the stretch of land that was known as Rome a loud "Shit, I'm going to be late!" was heard.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>

Hello! I decided to try my hand at humor, yet again, but I think this time it worked. Probably because there are no parings whatsoever in this chapter unless you envisioned Romano and that old guy riding off into the sunset together in some alternate universe. Whatever-your call. This particular chapter will (might) be related to some other story that I'm working up. It will have a paring but most likely it will only show up sometime in the middle and ending unless I decide that the paring won't exist. If it does then it'll be Itacest. Don't like don't bother reading when I put it up. (Once I'm done writing the whole thing)

On another note: I apologize if I offended any Italians. I did not mean to. I realized about half-way through that what I was writing about Italians was a bit (very) stereotypical but then again this is fan-fiction of Hidekaz Himaruya's _Hetalia: Axis Powers_, need I say more? Also, in my mind I believe that every country is bi-sexual except for Sweden who is homosexual (well, more like Finland-sexual) according to Himaruya. Thank you for reading and if you wish to review please do.


End file.
